


Koi No Yokan

by byeolbit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Gen, barista! wonpil tho, second hand embarrassment is real here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Their first meeting is possibly the most disastrous in the history of first meetings. Wonpil wishes the ground could split and swallow him whole. But Wonpil also looks forward to meeting her again if he can. And hopefully this time, he won’t mess up the coffee order.





	Koi No Yokan

koi no yokan

[Japanese]

The feeling of knowing that you will soon fall in love with the person you have just met.

  


-

  


The first time Wonpil sees her is just through a fleeting glance. He is the barista manning the coffee station on a busy Monday morning. Coffee orders flow in faster than the machine produces decoctions and Wonpil thanks the years of experience that help him handle the stress. Younghyun should be here helping him but he is assigned to the bubble tea section of orders and Dowoon is helping Sungjin with the faulty cashier that gets jammed every now and then.

“Wonpil! Can you get started on a hazelnut latte with extra caramel syrup? I’ll pass you the receipt once I get the billing done” Sungjin calls out to him.

“Yeah okay!” Wonpil replies. He looks at the customer who is unfortunate enough to be stuck in the morning rush and be blamed by cranky patrons. He blinks because the woman on the other side of the counter is pretty. She has a short brown hair and the prettiest pair of eyes he has ever seen. Her skin catches the light from the large French windows and glows and Wonpil blanks out for a good moment, coming back to reality only by Dowoon’s exclamation of triumph as the drawer opens and Sungjin sheepishly apologizes to the woman across the counter.

Right.

Cinnamon latte with vanilla syrup.

Wonpil busies himself in making the coffee. He has no time to be staring at pretty girls. Though he does envy Sungjin because even if it is a brief moment Sungjin got to talk to her. Did the register really get jammed again? Or was it all a ploy to get a moment to talk to the pretty customer? Either ways Wonpil is jealous.

“One cinnamon latte with vanilla syrup” Wonpil announces as he places the coffee cup on the counter in front of her. He avoids looking at her because he is sure he would stare and that would undoubtedly creep her out. And frankly Wonpil would like to escape the encounter with his dignity intact no thank you.

“Excuse me?” she calls out. Wonpil tries not to sigh. Of course, even her voice is perfect.

“Hi. What seems to be the problem?” Jaehyung asks, coming over when he notices a customer waiting.

“I think I got someone else’s order. I ordered a hazelnut latte. This is cinnamon” she points out.

“We’re extremely sorry about that. We’ll replace it right away” Jaehyung assures her. “Yo Onefeel!” he calls out to Wonpil who is mortified.

The tips of his ears turn red. He has one job. One job! And he has messed up her order. How quickly could the Earth just split up and swallow him up whole? Or what magic was required for a human to spontaneously combust, he needs to know for a friend thanks in advance.

“Yes?” he says, still looking everywhere but at the girl.

“I think this is someone else’s order. Can you whip up a hazelnut latte?” Jaehyung asks him. Wonpil gives him a thumbs up and takes the coffee cup back from the counter.

“Hot or cold? Would you like whipped cream on top? Our treat?” Jaehyung asks, smiling and trying to charm the customer. But she doesn’t seem angry about it. That only makes the guilt worse for Wonpil.

“Just the extra caramel syrup please” she says with a smile in return for Jae’s. Wonpil must have made coffee in a record time and rushes to get the cup on the counter but spills some on his hand.

“Ouch” he says, shaking the coffee off. It’s pretty normal for a barista to have scalding hot coffee pour over during rush hour and Wonpil doesn’t think twice about it.

“Is your hand okay? Maybe you should put it under running water?” the girl asks, gesturing to the sink at the other end.

“It’s fine. I’m fine really” Wonpil says, adding the caramel syrup. His hands shake and he manages to get a swirl of whipped cream on top. He isn’t proud of how sloppy it looks but he puts on the cardboard holder and hands it over to her.

“Maybe this will help?” she says, pulling out a cold tissue from a pack of wet wipes.

“It’s okay honestly” Wonpil says. The kindness is killing him right now. He does not deserve care and concern. He deserves wallowing in pain for that burn.

He also needs to stop hanging out with Jaehyung, he realizes as he frowns at his own dramatic thoughts.

“I insist” the girl says. She presses the cold tissue on his hand where the coffee fell gently before taking the coffee cup and tissues from the counter. The brief contact triggers warning bells in his head and sets his heart racing at the speed of thousand miles an hour. If his heart ran against Usain Bolt on track then he would easily out speed the man. It’s that damn fast. He is pretty sure his cheeks are red and he might actually be staring but she is smiling and honestly why is he not dying already instead of flailing so? 

“Thank you for the coffee!” she says cheerfully before leaving.

“Our pleasure! Come again” Wonpil replies a second too late. He sighs for the second time that day and pouts at the cold tissue on his hand. He goes back to making orders though now he has Jaehyung helping him while simultaneously chiding him for being careless with hot coffee and orders.

Wonpil smiles at the wet tissue bandaged across his hand. She wore a suit so maybe it’s safe to assume that she works in or around the area. He hopes the pretty girl becomes a regular at the coffee shop. And that eventually he plucks up the courage to ask her name and actually impress her with his coffee making and not worry her with his clumsiness. Maybe even make her laugh with a witty joke or two if Jaehyung doesn’t butt in first or Younghyun doesn’t charm her the way he charms every female who ever enters the cafe. He prays Sungjin’s register jams every time she comes in so that he can magically appear “to help” instead of Dowoon and grab the chance to say hi.

Next time, Wonpil decides mentally.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
